Disgaea: Nether Chronicles
by alucardthebloodedge
Summary: Description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Alucard here to bring you my first story. With out further ado lets begin.**

**Summary: Six anime character somehow end up in the netherworld. Lost and confused, the six decide to form a party to find out how the ended up in the netherworld.**

**Characters **

**Naruto: Age 13, Type: Humanoid, Weapon speciality: Fist & swords, Class: Leaf shinobi, Specials: Rasengan Combo, Vermillion Impact, & Kurama's wrath. Evility: Will of fire. Personality: same as the anime.**

**Illya von Einzbern: Age 13 (assumed), Type: Humanoid, Weapon speciality: Staffs and books, Class: Magical girl, Specials: Love laser, Big Bang, & Eight servants. Evility: Summon master. Personality: Same as in Heaven's Feel.**

**Luffy: Age 17, Type: Monster, Piggy back: Fist type, Class: Straw hat pirate, Specials: Gum-Gum Storm, Gear Second, & Elephant Gatling gun. Evility: Haki. Personality: Same as the anime.**

** Erza: Age 19, Type: Humanoid, Weapon speciality: Swords, spears, & staffs, Class: Titania, Specials: Holy hammer, Heaven's wheel, & Nakagami Starlight. Evility: The knight. Personality: Same as the anime.**

**Ulquiorra: Age ?, Type: Monster, Piggy back: Spear type, Class: Espada, Specials: Cero, Cero Oscuras, & Segunda Etapa. Evility: High Speed regeneration. Personality: Intentionally cold and uncaring to his comrades, but as the the story progresses he begins to enjoy their company and becomes protective of them, though he will never admit it. Otherwise the same personality as he does in the anime. **

**Noel Vermillion: Age 5 (chronologically), Type: Humanoid, Weapon speciality: Guns, Class: Eye of the Azure, Specials: Fenfir, Thor, Sword of the God slayer. Evility: Kusanagi. Personality: Same as Continuum Shift but a little more assertive.**

**I will accept ocs for generic classes only.**


	2. I'm in the what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea or any other franchise seen or mentioned. There you happy, now give me my money.**

****Chapter

"Ugh what happened" groaned a young boy. He seemed to be in his early teens, with spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a orange track suit. The boy was a little on the short side being only about 4'8.

"Okay I was getting ready to leave with pervy sage then blank." he monologued before he saw and realized he wasn't alone. There were five other people standing staring at him. " Hey guys, this one's awake!" yelled a loud young man. The man had short, messy, black hair hidden under his straw hat and his eyes black. He was wear a red cardigan with blue shorts and a yellow sash. There was a large x shaped scar on his torso.

"Yes trash, we can see." spoke an extremely pale man with black that went to his neck. He possessed green cat like eyes. He was wearing a white jacket with matching white hakama. He also had a sheathed katana on his hip.

"H-hey, you didn't have to be so rude to him." stuttered a young blonde girl. She green eyes. She wore sapphire military uniform dress with a white collar and a short red tie, with two separate long sleeves that have two heavy metal bands and a long red strap.

"Yeah, she's right." said a girl with long silver hair and red eyes. She was wearing a purpe dress.

"Stop arguing this second!" yell the last of the bunch, a woman with crimson hair. She wearing knights armor as a top and a blue skirt. She seemed t have a no non-sense aura around her. "I we're do why don't we introduce our selves. I'll start, I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Naruto, future hokage." stated the blonde boy.

"Monkey D. Luffy, the man who's gonna be the pirate king." said the boy with the hat.

"N-noel Vermillion" said the blonde girl.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern but, you may call me Illya." stated the silver haired girl.

"Hn, Ulquiorra" the pale man grunted.

"Since it's clear none of us know where we are why don't we ask a local." suggested Erza

"Okay, hey penguin thing, where are we!" Luffy yelled at a penguin like being with peg legs and bat wings

"You don't honestly believe that creatre will ta-" Ulquiorra started before being interrupted.

"I'm a prinny, dood. And we're in the Nether world, dood."said the prinny.

"I'm in the what!?" all exclaimed, minus Luffy, Ulquiorra, and the prinny.

** And it's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of the story. I have no idea how long this will take, and I may be sidetracked, but I hope you still like the story. Some here are she future projects I have planned:**

**My own version of the "Ed Edd n Eddy project."**

**A kingdom hearts fic about my version of the twilight realms**

**A disgaea xover story about laharl based on the disgaea hod's item god ending**

**Look forward to seeing ya' again.**


End file.
